


Queenmaking

by Lady Rahl (thewrittenfae)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Lady%20Rahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard asks Denna a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queenmaking

Richard watched Denna's brow raise some as she thought over his words. It was a big decision for her to agree or say no to. "You can't take long to decide," he murmured as she crawled up his body to straddle him. His hands slid to her hips to help guide her onto him and he groaned softly.

Denna's hand settled on his chest as she started a slow pace to tease him. "What of your Confessor?"

Richard's hips rocked up, hard and fast, and he reveled in the gasp she gave even as she adjusted to keep the hard and fast pace. "She isn't my Confessor. She chose a mate in Aydindril because I refused to give you up." His hand slid up her spine to bring her down for a kiss, deep and claiming. "I made my choice. You, Denna. Now, what say you?"

Denna moaned as she pushed their pace faster. She never thought that he'd choose her over Kahlan and it meant more to her than she'd ever be able to express. "You will...need to choose...a First to...replace me..." Her words and breath were panted as the hard, fast pace brought her close to her edge.

Richard leaned up to kiss her deeply again as his fingers slid between them to work her clit. He wanted to feel her cum around him as he groaned darkly. "With your wise...guidance...we will find...a Mord'Sith to replace you...as First..." He pushed the pace just a little faster, on the edge as he pulled back from the kiss to watch her with dark eyes.

"Yes...then yes!" Denna's head fell back as she arched sharply with a cry. It didn't take very long before her body quivered and then tighten around his as she came above him. "Richard!"

Richard groaned, a low and all male sound, before he gave a harder thrust into her and cried out as he came with her. He jerked one last time as he filled her before they both slumped and his arms wrapped around her to keep her close. "Creator..." He dipped to kiss her softly, lovingly. "I planned the announcement for tomorrow."

Denna chuckled softly as she kissed him back and gave a happy sound. She snuggled into his chest as her eyes closed. "So sure I would say yes?"

Richard's eyes closed as his fingers played along her side. "Not sure, but hoped." His nose dipped to rest against her hair with a smile. "You will make a beautiful Queen."


End file.
